Reflex
by Frostbite Journals
Summary: Rated M, as with most of my fanfics, of course. This is a plot that forces Piers to keep his mutant-arm for a while...and everyone else has to deal with bioterrorism and a new head of Neo-Umbrella.
1. 4U

_**Reflex**_

_**Chapter 1: 4U**_

**Do not be fooled by fluff, this is a serious fanfiction and I will be writing as such! First time for everything...**

_Piers Nivans_

"_Piers! Piers, don't do this!"_

Chris yelled, and it hurt. It hurt that I had to do this. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to lose my mind. But more than that, I wanted Chris to live. I wanted him to be free of this. I wanted him to escape without having to go through the pain of killing me.

_"Piers! OPEN THE DOOR!"_

I wouldn't. I would not allow Chris to touch me again, only to have to kill me. It was better for both of us. It was a wonder I hadn't succumbed already. At least that giant B.O.W. was out of commission...It felt good that the last thing we'd done together was save the world.

_"PIERS!"_

I looked him in the eyes. I would not take my eyes away from my captain. I put my hand on the lever.

_"Piers..." Chris said, tears streaming down his face. "If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me."_

I froze.

"Please...don't do this to me, Piers, I need you..."

My hand came off of the lever. "What did you just say?" I whispered. I knew he'd heard me though. "I...I said I need you, Piers." Chris repeated.

I slowly moved in front of the pod. The base creaked and gave a rumble, but I barely noticed. But Chris...his face...He banged on the door with his fist again, and spoke. "Live, Piers...please, live for me."

"Live...for you?" I said, thousands of thoughts running through my head at the same time. Those words were doing something in my head. They were going against what I had always felt to be true: Chris is important, you are not. Chris must live at all costs, even your own life. Chris must live, you can't. Even though some of it I knew, _had_ to be true, it simply had to be, they weren't holding up right now. Could I live for Chris? Was I really that important to him? Not just to the B.S.A.A., but to _Chris_?

"Please..."

I opened the pod. In half a second Chris was on top of me, dragging me into the escape hatch and yanking the door closed. A button was pressed, and then I felt the vibrations that meant we were off. And then...something different. Were we floating? But then I had no time or reason to think of where we were, because where I was, was in Chris's arms. His cheek was pressed to mine, his arms were squeezing me incredibly hard...

"Don't you ever...pull any shit...like that again...do you hear me?" he said into my ear. "Yes, Captain." I said miserably. He could have let me go after a few seconds, but he didn't. Not until the monster came.

The crash that shook our pod made us both fall to the floor. Forcing myself to stand, I saw that head. The head without a face. Staring into it, I saw the skull beneath the skin light and show itself as the monster screamed at us. _At me._

"_RAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOR! HRAAAAAAAAAYOOOOOOOH!"_

It was impossible to stay standing for this thing's shaking. Any more of this and the whole thing would be destroyed...

"_HAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH !"_

**Haos.**

**_Chaos._**

I don't know what it was. It was an instinct. A reaction. A reflex. But I drew my arm back, watching the electric sparks fly. And I blasted. I shot a bolt of lighting right at that thing's face. Right through the glass. I couldn't see anything for the white light blinding me. All I could hear was the monstre screaming, and the rush of water fulling the escape pod...

_The water! We were still in the ocean!_ I grabbed Chris, who was slumped against the other side of the pod, and pulled him onto my shoulder the way he'd done to me earlier. It was hard doing it through the water. I couldn't tell which was was up anymore. The water was going red, my vision was shit, and I couldn't breathe. But I found the end of the pod, empty of glass, and forced us through it. We were facing the surface, I think. Chris swam around to my other side and grabbed hold of my mutatued arm, and together we started to push ourselves towards the sunlight. It was closer than it could have been, but still long enough to make my lungs hurt. I chanced a glance down and saw the tentacles, body, and blood of the creature floating in different directions.

We pushed and pushed, until finally, air. Breaking the surface, Chris took over as we treaded water. The radio was ruined, but a helicopter was supposed to be on its way soon anyway.

"Piers...Piers..." Chris said, gasping.

"Chris...this can't be right, I should have lost my mind long before now." I said, sputtering and spitting out water. My right eye still couldn't see, and a few sparks trailed through the water from my arm.

"Don't complain." Chris said. "We don't know much about this virus. You said yourself it could be a different strain."

I could hear a loud whooshing noise, followed by a repetitive thundering. The helo was coming in. As we waved our arms and the ladder dropped down, I turned to Chris. "Hey...what you said. About...needing me...?"

Chris only nodded. And then we were off.

_For you,_ I thought.


	2. Viral

_**Reflex**_

_**Chapter 2: Viral**_

**I have a plot now, and I can say already it won't be just 100% fluffystuff. I've also learned something since writing the first chapter: that the strain of C-Virus that Piers, Carla, and Simmons were all infected with is an advanced strain that allows infectees to control their mutations to some degree. Which explains why Piers doesn't continue mutating.**

**There used to be a lot of boring notes on here, they were posted on my tumblr a few days ago (tagged "fanfiction"). —Chris**

Far away from where Piers and Chris were being carried away by a helicopter, a Neo-Umbrella scientist working under Carla Radames, whom she knew as Ada Wong, was doing research in Libya on past bio-organic weapons and viruses, and how they could be used to improve upon the C-Virus B.O.W.s. Right now, she was sitting in a chair at a computer, typing up reports on two creatures laying on metal tables behind her. One resembled a giant, mutant cockroach. The other was a red, muscular creature with an incredibly long tongue hanging from it. Her report is as follows:

-X-

**Name: Reaper**

-Basis- -Height- -Infection Agents-

African Cockroach; Approx. 7 ft.; Uroboros Virus

Control Level: N/A

Combat Recommendation: Not Recommended

The scientist looked back over her shoulder at the Reaper laying on the table behind him. Killing it had been one of the more nerve-wracking challenges she had faced. Exterminating the last of them had been one of the most pleasing orders she had ever given. She continued typing, now creating a report on the other creature.

**Name: Licker β**

-Basis- -Height- -Infection Agents-

Human; Approx. 6-7 ft. when standing upright; T-Virus, Progenitor Virus,

Control Level: Minumum

Combat Recommendation: Hold Off For Later

The scientist cracked her strained knuckles, and began to write info on the C-Virus and how it would react with Reaper and Licker β DNA and embryos.

Gosh, this was tiring.

* * *

"Chris?"

"Mmm?" Chris grunted, from his place behind me. "You say something?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were sleeping." I said. I lifted my head up. "Wasn't sleeping." Chris said, sliding his arms around me. I wasn't sure whether to take it romantically or not. I wasn't sure about much that had happened in the past twenty minutes. I'd been pulled into the helicopter headfirst, and been given what medical treatment the soldiers could give me. I may not be forgetting the expressions on their faces when I'd stood up anytime soon. But Chris had pulled me past them, forced down any negative inhibitions they had had about me, and nestled me into his lap on the seat furthest back, promptly ordering them to fly us to the nearest landing site.

"Did you need something, Piers?" Chris asked.

I did need something. I needed him to put me out of my misery. I needed him to not suffer. But I didn't say that. And in fact, he didn't look to be on the verge of suffering at all. He seemed confident that I'd make it back to the States without transforming into some completely hideous monster. And so far, I hadn't. I didn't know why. I didn't feel like I was losing my mind at all. I just felt...kinda miserable.

"Nah, nevermind." I said. He looked at me for a few seconds, worried expression all over his face, and then laid his head back.

I couldn't imagine what the rest of the B.S.A.A. would say. Chris and Jill were the founders of it, so Chris could probably override any protests against trying to fix me. I wondered briefly if Jake Muller's blood was capable of reversing these effects. I wondered if he'd feel like even offering his blood to me. That bastard really didn't care about anyone but himself...

I looked out the window. I could see China shore in the distance.

* * *

The scientist took a deep breath and spread her fingers over the keyboard. This info was crucial to raising Neo-Umbrella to a super world power.

-X-

The C-Virus is the result of Ada Wong's research by combining an advanced strain of the T-Veronica virus, named "T-02", with the G-Virus. It is the pinnacle of the viral agents we have seen, and its effects are very similar. C-Virus infectees who have the virus injected into their bloodstream (known as D'avo or J'avo) exhibit the incredible offensive capabilities of T-Veronica, and the impressive regenerative abilities of the G-Virus. However, it is not perfect.

-An infected's strength and power are not infallible.

-The regenerative and tenacious effects of the G-Virus lead to random body part mutations, which can be useful, but are uncontrollable.

-We must correct the temperature and flammability problems with infectees. We cannot have them spontaneously bursting into flames when they take enough damage. Those who transform into Chrysalids should only be the ones we are harboring unless specifically stated otherwise in operation directives.

-So far we have excellent control over infectees, save for the "zombies", but the complete mutations that erupt from a Chrysalid need to be monitored and able to obey commands.

**Aims for combining Reaper and Licker β blood with the C-Virus are**:

-Tenacity and resistance to pain exhibited in the J'avo and complete mutations to be combined with the same aspects of Lickers and Reapers

-Ability to use weaponry on par with biological offensive power.

-Intelligence level within respectable boundaries, enough to recognize superiors and enemies and to differentiate the two.

-Regenerative capabilities of the G-Virus and the Uroboros Virus that was showcased in Reapers.

-Ability to reproduce _if_ and _only if_ necessary for our means. With the right effort, this may cancel out the DNA-selective nature of the Uroboros Virus.

-Reflexes and speed that are given to Progenitor infectees.

-No uncontrollable instincts, e.g. seeing a huge fire and walking straight into it.

We cannot afford flaws. We will work to make Neo-Umbrella the most feared presence on planet Earth. This information is to be sent to Headquarters in China, Ukraine, and Brazil. Speak no evil.

Regards from,

Jessica Sherawat

With that, she sent the email. Time to drag off these test subjects.

* * *

"Take care." the pilot said to us as we left the chopper. Chris insisted on half-carrying me into the rendezvous point, and I didn't complain. According to him, now we were supposed to wait for flight plans back to the United States. I didn't think it was exactly a practical idea to just walk onto a jet the way I was. People would scream and run. They'd think I was a bioweapon.

I sighed. Chris must have lost his mind.


	3. A Change of View

_**Reflex**_

**_Chapter 3: A Change of View_**

**God, so many spelling errors in that first chapter. I'll do better this time, I promise! —Chris**

"We...can't fix it." the doctor said.

My heart sank. And kept sinking. "You can't cure me?" I asked, feeling blood in my ears.

"I don't think we can. We know practically nothing about this strain of virus, so we're lucky that it's been halted. Reversing the damage though, is beyond us." she said somberly.

I looked down at my arm. I wriggled my fingers. Hesitantly, I trailed them across my one good arm. I didn't feel much, but blood welled up immediately from long claw marks I had made with the sharp fingertips. The doctor quickly grabbed my mutated limb and pulled it away. "Don't do that, sweetheart." she said, mopping my left arm with a wet cloth and a wipe, which really did hurt.

We were back in the states now. Chris and Jill were both standing over me, worried, and I could see Jake Muller off in the background, sulking and trying not to be involved. We had seen Sherry at the airport. The rest of the room was full of doctors carrying vials and syringes full of my blood, Jake's blood, C-Virus, etc., and it was all just giving me a headache.

"Piers..." Chris said gently. "Nobody says this is permanent, right? They might be able to fix it someday soon..." he offered, trying to cheer me up. I wish he'd stop. I was and am hellbent on being depressed right now.

"We certainly hope so. But for now...maybe it'd be best if you resigned from—"

"_No!_" I said heatedly. "I'm _not _dropping out!" The B.S.A.A. was my life. I was not resigning, I'd ask them to chop off this mutation first. In fact...

"Can you remove it?" I asked painfully. Everyone looked shocked except for Jill, who still winced. "You don't mean...cut it off?" Chris said, horrified.

"Yes." I said with a gulp. I looked over, and even Jake had a look of shock on his face. "Piers, we can't do that—!" Chris started, but Jill interrupted him.

"Chris, it's best if we let him decide. He shouldn't have to live with something like that. I know it seems brutal, but—"

"Jill, we can't hack it off! It's...it's his arm! He saved me and the world with it!"

"It's his decision to make, it'll only hinder him—"

"It's his arm!"

"It's his pride!"

"It's my blood." Jake interrupted. Everybody turned towards him. Jake stopped leaning against the and of the wall and walked over. "And since you've got little bits of my DNA being used on you and floating around your bloodstream...I'd appreciate it if you didn't go cutting off your right half." he said solemnly. I couldn't really tell if he was trying to be supportive, or caring, or what. Chris turned to me when Jake had finished.

"Chris—"

"Please Piers." he said. "Don't do it."

I winced. "I don't know..." I said.

"Think about this." the doctor said carefully. "Whether you keep or lose that arm is going to be very important."

"Piers..." Chris tried. I opened my mouth, but Jill beat me to it.

"_Fine._" she said flatly. "You wanna try and make up his mind for him go ahead. But here's how it's gonna go down: Piers, Chris, you're both taking six months off." she said. That barely fazed me, but Chris protested immediately. "No buts. Chris, six months. You have that long to make a final decision on whether or not you'll keep the arm, and whether or not you'll remain in the B.S.A.A., and field missions aren't a promise." she said.

"I...I understand." I said, looking up at her.

"Chris, you'll be staying with him in that time." she said. Chris kept silent; whether out of not minding, or minding but not wanting to make Jill mad, I'd ask later. "Take care of him and provide for him. All field operations that you miss, I'll make up for, I don't get enough action these days anyway."

Chris looked somber. I started to think that this meant I'd be leaving the infirmary soon, but the doctor scratched that off right away. "Well, if nobody has any objections, I think we need to work on his eye now."

"My...my eye?" I asked, realizing that I was still blind in my right eye. I must have gotten used to only being able to use my left one in the past few hours. "What do you need to do with it?" I asked, nervous.

"That's the only thing about you we're sure we can fix right now. It'll require laser eye surgery, and you'll be grateful for it later." he said cheerfully. While a woman pulled a laser machine into the room. I made a small noise in my throat. "I don't know about that. This seems dangerous." I said, wishing I could get away.

"It's not dangerous. We've done X-rays and the like, and the only thing keeping your right eye from working is the lack of anyone doing anything about it." he said. "And before you ask, yes, you'll need to be awake for at least part of the procedure." he said, taking the words out of my throat.

"That's...brutal." Jake commented. I winced again. Any more of this and my face would look even more messed up. Jill and Chris moved out of the way as the laser machine was moved in. I sat up, intending to beg them to excuse me for just today, to say that I needed rest, to say that I hated surgery and lasers and all of that shit, and to pretty much do anything to get out of that room. But I never got that far, because two of the doctors restrained me.

"Piers, you need to do this." Chris said, gritting his teeth. "I'm sorry, but we're not letting you out of this room until your surgery is done. Now do I have to get some cuffs, or are you gonna hold still?" he asked.

"I-I'll hold still." I asked, resisting the temptation to shock Chris hard enough to make him let go of me.

"Your head will need to be restrained." the doctor piped in, making it worse by pulling out a speculum. The worst part of Final Destination 5 came flashing back to me as he carefully screwed it over my right eyeball. "Okay, just...just make it loose, okay? Please?" I asked. He nodded.

I leaned my head back, and someone put a head restraint around my skull. They told me to say when it was tight enough, and I called it pretty early. "You want some company while you do this?" Jill asked.

"We really can't have anyone in here while we're doing the surgery, Captain Valentine." the nurse said. "But we have a small com cable. If you like you three can sit out in the lobby and talk him through it." she suggested. "Would that be good, Piers?" Chris asked. I gulped. "Yeah." I said, flopping my mutated arm over the side of the bedstand.

"We'll be there with you." Jill said. The doctor handed her a small radio, then hooked an earphone into my ear. Then all the doctors started doing official infirmary get-ready things, and Chris, Jill, and Jake all walked out.

I stared up at the machine that was over my head now. I couldn't blink my right eye.

* * *

_~Jessica Sherawat~_

_Verona, Italy — Underground Neo-Umbrella Laboratory_

"Congratulations, Miss Sherawat. Your outstanding research has led us to select you for a very, ah, _special _promotion." Chief Dav said. I walked behind him, admiring all of the biological specimens in tubes around us. We were walking through an underground facility in Italy. All of the strange things in stasis around us were apparently C-Virus mutants.

"That's wonderful, but ah, what's the promotion?" I asked. "And none of that 'Oh you'll see' crap. I'm more than capable of fighting my way out of here if you intend on turning me into a J'avo or injecting me with a virus. Or anything else, for that matter." I warned him, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

Dav just chuckled. "Ah, and that attitude is one of the exact reasons we've chosen you for it, Jessica." he said, suddenly reverting to my first name. "Or should I say...Miss Wong."

I stopped in my tracks. "What did you just say?" I asked, clueless. Dav turned around and sighed. "Last night, out leader, Ada Wong, was...taken from us. She is dead. This is a tragic loss to Neo-Umbrella, as her brilliant mind was on the verge of bringing us into world power. Her combat skills, in the end, however, were outmatched by a sniper flying overhead. We have found someone of equal combat prowess, and hopefully equal intelligence, judging by your report on the Uroboros and Progenitor Viruses. You've been selected as the new Ada...Neo-Ada. Kudos, Mistress Sherawat. You are now the head of Neo-Umbrella." he said.

I stood there speechless for a while. "You can't be serious." I finally uttered.

"Oh, but I am." Dav said. He led me down the hall, up some stairs, and into a huge room filled with computers. "This was Miss Wong's personal lab. You'll find all her notes here." he said. I couldn't help but admire it. Everything was blue, but there were personal touches interspaced between all the monitors. A coffee cup here. A notepad there. There was even a small grapple gun on the counter.

"Please, take a look around." he said. And I did. And if he was serious about this, than I needed to address something. "I've been a double agent for both the F.B.C. and the B.S.A.A., what makes you sure you can trust me?" I asked. Dav only smiled.

"Miss Wong was quite good at persuasion herself, Jessica. Now, do you accept the, ahem, position? Because an email will need to be sent, and there's some information you'll need regardless." he said.

I thought hard about that. If this was what it looked like, I was in charge of Neo-Umbrella now..._I was the world's biggest target_. But I was also the world's _**greatest threat**_. And I liked that.

"I...I accept."

* * *

"Why the fuck should I?" Redfield said to me through gritted teeth. "You never gave a fuck about anyone but yourself, why should now be different? Oh, of course though, _your blood's involved,_so that makes it so worthwhile!" he spat in my face. The words stung, because I really did care, and I felt guilty about trash talking him now.

"Look, I'm not the first person he'll wanna talk to, I know, but I'm not just some ass—"

"You are." Jill interrupted. "You really, really are."

"He's getting laser eye surgery, and it's kinda, sorta, my fault. I'm sorry about leaving you guys behind back in that—"

"Save that shit." Chris said. "Take the damn thing and make it quick, or I'll break your neck when it comes off." he threatened, shoving the headset into my hands. I fumbled with it for a few seconds and fitted it on my head. I cleared my throat and pressed the button, looking through the glass at the operation, but I had to turn my head away when the laser came on.

"Huh?" Piers' voice sounded into my ear. I pressed and held the button again, speaking into the mouthpiece. "Um, hey man, it's me. Jake."

"The fuck are you doing in my head, Muller." he said. There wasn't even any emotion in his voice. "I'm having eye surgery, put someone else on the line."

Dammit. "Look, man-ah, Piers, I'm...I'm hoping you get better..." I said, swallowing. "I don't want...you to hate me. If it matters to you." I tried. There was silence on the line for a second. "Thanks." he said. Again, nothing in his voice. I heard the laser go off again, and Piers sounded like he was holding his breath, from what I could tell.

"I guess it matters. Give me this talk sometime later, would you?" he said.

"Uhh...yeah, okay. I'll put Chris on the line." I said.

"That's all you've got to say, then?" he said.

"Well...is there anything else you wanna hear from me?" I asked tentatively. "...I guess not right now." he said.

I handed the headset to Chris, who immediately started saying all the kind, caring crap that he could because he was damn Chris Redfield. I felt bad about the underwater base incident, I really did. But of course, those two were going to have to warm up to me first.

I tried to look at what was happening in the operating room, but every time someone moved in front of Piers with some metal object, or the laser fired, I had to move my head in another direction. By the sound of what Chris was saying, we had spent a little too long arguing, and now they had to put Piers under for the part of the surgery that required skin being broken. I left for that, but apparently, those two felt like staying. Don't get me wrong, I'm cool around bloodshed, but near the eyes...just, no.

* * *

_~Jessica Sherawat~_

"Excellent!" Dav said, breaking into a smile. "Now, before I send any emails, there are several missions upon us that cannot wait. If you'll hear them out...?" he asked.

"Fill me in." I said, uncertainly taking a seat. "Well, last night, shortly after the death of our Mistress, something of almost equal devastation happened." he started.

"And that was?" I asked, blank-faced.

"Were you aware of the underwater facility housing HAOS?" he asked me. I wrinkled my forehead. "I've only heard rumors about that base, and the giant Chrysalid. Did something happen with it?" I asked, nervous. I wasn't sure I wanted to start any important missions concerning something that, up until now, I hadn't been important enough to even be informed about.

"Well, Haos was our greatest creation. He was massive, a god of the C-Virus. He broke out and, unfortunately, was destroyed by two B.S.A.A. agents. We think he may have killed one, but the entire base was destroyed by his rampage when he pursued the two. Now both the facility and he are rotting at the bottom of the China sea." he explained solemnly.

"Wow..." I said simply, letting out a long breath. "That's some serious stuff."

"Yes. And we need him resurrected _immediately_." Dav said.

"Immediately, huh?" I asked. "Well, if we hurry, we might just be able to make that happen, and more." I offered, but actually, I wasn't sure. I knew Neo-Umbrella could do it, but if I screwed something up...wow, this was a prestigious place to be. Lots of responsibility already...

"We'll make it out duty, Miss Wo—Miss Sherawat. Diving teams are trying to get past B.S.A.A. troops in the area as we speak, but we don't think we'll be able to resume operations proper until tomorrow morning."

I got comfy in the chair. I really felt important. Well, no better way to get used to the job than to charge in full speed. "I hope we can have it done within the week."

"Will there be anything, Miss Sherawat, or should I just...?" he trailed off.

"Get back to your business, Dr. Dav." I said. "Let everyone know we're under new rule. I've got some plans for Neo-Umbrella." I murmured confidently.

"Yes ma'am." he said, and walked off.

Wow...such a big office. It had all happened in a few minutes, I had gone from lowly virologist to super-powerful leader in that time...and I had so much work to do.

I wondered if this was what it felt like to be Albert Wesker.


	4. Plans

_**Reflex**_

_**Chapter 4: Plans**_

**I'm in such a writing mojo lately, but schoolwork is plummeting. This chapter focuses less on Chris and Piers and more on Jessica. Please enjoy! —Chris**

_12 days after_

"You doing alright?" Chris asked me. I nodded, not really caring about the question.

I was at his home, where I'd be staying with him for the next six months. I was wearing contacts for the next two weeks to make up for the loss of my right eye for those couple days. It sucked, I hated them. And I mean I really, really hated them. They were hard to manage and irritating. They'd considered giving me colored ones, since my being able to see again didn't affect the pupil and iris color. But I didn't feel like it and neither had they.

"I'm fine." I said, rubbing my eye with my left hand.

"Want something to eat? You've barely eaten much this week." Chris said. The entire time I'd been at his house, Chris had been doing his absolute best to try and snap me into doing something fun, or energetic. Or anything, actually. He kept up an optimistic mood. I think it was because looking at me hurt him.

"Not hungry." I said automatically. That was a lie, but I never felt like eating whenever I looked at my right arm.

"Come on, you need food." Chris said, pulling on my arm and leading me to his living room. "Chris!" I complained, dragging my feet along the ground. "I don't want anything to eat, really." I said. "Well you are going to stuff your face if I have to hold you down and make you." Chris asserted.

I didn't want to be a problem in Chris's house, but I just never felt like eating. I never felt like talking, never felt like walking, never felt like doing anything. I just felt...tired. But I did as Chris said and sat down on the couch, preparing myself to force down food.

And the food came. A burger with tomatoes and melted cheese seeping from between the two hamburger steaks. It looked delicious, it smelled delicious. My stomach rumbled, but my throat tightened. I picked it up with my left hand, and it just kind of sat there in front of my face.

"You can do it." Chris encouraged, like I was lifting a hundred pound weight instead of a one-pound burger. I held it for a second, and then bit down. It was delicious. Swallowing was hard, but eventually it got easier.

"Good." Chris said. "See, told you you needed to eat."

"Yeah yeah..." I grunted. I leaned back, stomach sated. Chris sat down next to me and leaned back, too. "What's been the matter with you, lately, Piers?" he said. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. "You know...aside from that." he said, nodding at the tentacle claw between us. I sighed. "I guess..."

"What?" he asked, concern on his face.

"I've never really been away from the B.S.A.A. for this long..." I said slowly.

"It hasn't even been two weeks yet, Piers." Chris said. "If you're wanting to be back in headquarters this soon, the next half year isn't going to be pleasant for you." he said bluntly. I didn't like being told that, because it was probably one hundred percent true.

"And besides." Chris said, staring at the ground. "You aren't entirely away from the B.S.A.A." he said.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"There's me." he said, looking up to meet my eyes.

"Well...yeah, I guess." I said dully. I liked Chris, and he was probably the only thing keeping me out of clinical depression. But I couldn't just make myself happy.

"And Jill and the others will call sometimes. Who knows, if they have time, they might even visit." Chris said hopefully.

"..." I opened my mouth, but honestly, for them to visit was the last thing I wanted. I closed it again.

"Piers..." Chris started. "Do you...wanna be left alone for a little while?" he asked. I looked over to him. I thought he looked a little hurt, but he masked it well.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I do." I said quietly.

Chris got up from the couch, gave me a tentative pat on the back, and left. I sighed and lifted my right arm over my lap, turning my head sideways, and thinking I might just sleep. Again.

* * *

_~Jessica Sherawat~_

I sat at a desk, writing out notes and looking at biological blueprints of creatures I had never seen before. According to what Dav had said recently, divers should be able to retrieve a sample of Haos's remains soon enough. That was good, it meant reconstruction could begin soon enough. Right now, I was looking at his bioform data, taken from a scan just before he had hatched. According to what I was looking at, Haos was a massive creature.

It was approximately 200 feet in height at the moment it hatched from its Chrysalid, and was about 100 feet from left hand to right. The waist ended in a series of huge tentacles, which accounted for about 110 feet of its length, and there were two large fin-like tentacles that waved from over his back. He didn't have much of a spine, but he did have two thick spinal cords running through his upper back, encase in a thick tube running from the neck down to the waist where it ended, and the tentacles began. That's where things got really interesting.

Inside the lower back were four claws and a mouth-like orifice. Beneath that, just where the two spinal cords ended, was a secondary brain. It wasn't responsible for any coherent functions, but where the waist began, it looked sort of as if should the upper and lower bodies be blown apart, the secondary brain would take control of the lower half and begin to move on its own. This, this was useful information.

There were also sacs inside the palms that house dozens of long, coiled tentacles that had individual joints and could extend out of the body through large gaps in the skin inbetween the fingers.

It didn't stop there. There were seven important organs inside Haos's torso and stomach. There were three hearts and one main one in the center. Behind those, there were three more organs that were designed to dispense the C-Virus in a gaseous form, but on a much larger scale than the Lepotitsa creature. If those organs had fully developed before the Chrysalid had been awakened, then Haos would have been able to infect a three-mile wide radius with ease. It's a shame we had to wait so long for his rebirth; nations would be forced to surrender in days once Haos was resurrected.

I put Haos's folder away for now. I had the notes I wanted from him, and now it was time for projects I was building on my own. After putting away that folder, labeled "_Project HAOS 2.0_" I pulled two more off of a shelf.

One was labeled "KRV -Project T.2-E". The other, "Project Tempest". I opened the first tentatively.

"Tyrant-Armored Lethal Organic System..." I said aloud as I scanned the pages. No wonder this thing had failed. Had Umbrella seriously expected this brute to be successful? Sure, firepower was heavy, but damn, the ideas holding it up were all wrong. The legs were tiny and would have had a ridiculous time holding all that weight. Its missile cannon was half its body weight. Its back-up system was bound to the room it died in. How badly can you plan something out? Why not just stick a dozen missile launchers on a Tyrant and call it effective. Oh wait...

I immediately started sketching out a bio-blueprint for the new T-A.L.O.S. First, it needed thicker, reliable legs. Enough lower body muscle that it could cover plenty of distance walking, but could keep up with cars when running. Second, the explosive missile system could _not_ be handheld again, that was asking for trouble. Instead, it'd be back-mounted and would be more ammunition-conservative...

The ideas just kept flowing. With today's technology, we should be able to give the new T-A.L.O.S. a decent set of armor and protection, incredible offensive abilities, and the movement capacity of the Ustanak, with none of the sensory limitations. The chip in the brain would likely still be a necessary factor, but if we could provide obedience also seen in Ustanak, it would only need to amount to a back-up.

This would be our elite, our throne.

* * *

"_Piers? Piers?_"

My vision was rippling, swimming back and forth. I could see a light through the haze...Oh. I was underwater.

"Piers? Piers, come on, wake up."

"Water..." I said, throat raspy.

"I got some right here, buddy. Open your eyes, all the way."

I rubbed at my eyes and opened them against the harsh light. I was in bed again. I groaned. "Chris, did you carry me in here again?" I asked grudgingly.

"Yes. Jill's on the phone, she wants to talk to you." Chris asked. "And you couldn't tell her I was asleep?" I asked irritably. Chris put his hand over the phone and whispered in my ear. "_Piers, when you've worked with this woman for as long as I have, you learn to not tell her no_."

"Fine." I said, sighing. I took the phone from him. I leaned back down again and put the phone to my ear. "Hey Jill." I said.

"Hey Piers. Everything going okay?" Jill's voice said. "Yeah, I guess." I said, stretching. "You guess?" Jill asked. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, really, nothing's wrong." I said immediately. To be honest, it was true, my body just wouldn't realize it. _Scratch that, my body realizes it, the virus doesn't._ "The virus...it hasn't spread, has it?" she asked, concerned. I looked down at my right arm with my right eye, for once. It was the same. Nothing had changed since the surgery. I flexed my fingers, and a few tendrils of electricity ran up and down my forearm. "No, it hasn't." I said.

"Good." she said. "Are you having a decent time at Chris's place?"

I flashed a glance at Chris, who promptly gave me a pair of puppy eyes. "Yeah. I'm doing great."

"I'm glad to hear it. Is there anything I can do for you in the next few days? I'm about to take lead on Delta Team's next scouting mission, I might not be back for a week or so." Jill informed me.

"Just some well wishes. Stay safe." I said.

"Done." she replied. "I'll see you in about 8 days, relax a little while you have the chance." she said.

"Sure thing, Jill." I said, handing the phone back to Chris. He repeated roughly the same thing, and then hung up. He sighed, then laid down beside me. It was innocent enough, and he didn't really do anything else. After about five minutes, my eyes started to slide down and close without my wanting them to.

I pretended not to notice the kisses Chris laid on my neck as I drifted off again.

* * *

_~Jessica Sherawat~_

I had drawn up pretty much all of my ideas and exhausted my supply of blue gridded paper, so I put back the files for the Tyrant Superbeing and pulled out the one labeled "Project Tempest". In it were biological prints of the Reaper and Licker Beta specimens, as well as their infection agents, the Uroboros and Progenitor viruses. The list of potential beneficiary effects was listed as well as drawbacks. Behind those, there were notes on the T-Virus, the T-Veronica Virus, the G-Virus, and the result of the latter two's combining, the C-Virus. What we wanted was a complete mutation, that is to say, a creature born of a Chrysalid, that combined the strong points of C-Virus infectees with the strong points of both Reapers and Licker Betas, and had none of the drawbacks. Needless to say, such a program could take hundreds of experiments, but we weren't guessing at it like, like Derek Simmons had done to create the C-Virus. This time we had a plan, and hopefully, with luck, the third superbeing for the Neo-Umbrella empire could be born and raised in time for an attack along with the other two. Especially since cell research and splicing had already begun.

The plan, so far, was to raise three superbeings based on the C-Virus, the T-Virus, and the CPU research being conducted. Once we had three powerful attack forces at out disposal, we would make two of the three known to world nations and the third would lead an attack on a critical area. It wouldn't be somewhere in the United States, no, that was too basic and far too risky.

I picked up the phone after having finished my research on the papers in front of me. The private line rang, and Dav picked up. "Yes Mistress?" I heard him say.

"Give the following orders and send them throughout the Neo-Umbrella lines."

"Say it and it's done, Miss Sherawat."

"Limit J'avo creation and infections by injection and strictly monitor it. Destroy any Lepotitsa creatures that hatch immediately. There are to be no more airborne C-Virus outbreaks until further notice. Kill any zombies you see, it'll make good cover in case we want to infiltrate the B.S.A.A., TerraSave, or other such organizations anytime soon. Have you got that?" I asked. I heard him scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Yes, got it."

"Almost done. Next, round up any Ogroman creatures that have been released. We're going to use them as a secondary shock forces. They have intelligence drawbacks and complete lack of control, and as a zombie mutation, that's to be expected. We can't afford to be sticking those devices in their backs anymore, we're drying out our budget here. Finally, kill any that exceed 30 feet tall."

I heard silence for a while. "These are drastic decisions, Mistress."

"I'm aware." I sighed. "But big decisions have to be made. If Neo-Umbrella is going to become more than a specter, we need to have order among the chaos we create. Understood?" I asked.

"Yes, Mistress. I'll have these order sent and carried out immediately."

"Good."

I hung up the phone and sighed, stretching. I'd been cooped up for too many days. Time to go practice with that sniper rifle.

* * *

I looked beside me. It was nighttime out of the window. On my other side, Chris was snoring softly onto my shoulder. I felt something wet there, but ignored it. It was going to be hard, getting back to sleep. There was always water in my dreams. And not just water, but anything blue.

Ada Wong...

The blue clouds that hung over Tatchi...

Those blue mutant creatures from the missile carrier ship...Those had freaked me out, to be honest.

I rolled over towards Chris. I felt bad about dragging him through his off-time. I'd put on a smile tomorrow. And I'd actually try to be happy. To be honest, I wondered how Chris did it sometimes. He's been through shit like this for a decade and a half. Oh, yeah, that PTSD. I pulled him out of that.

Well, time to go to sleep. Again. _Again_.

* * *

**Big sigh from author. *Sigh* —Chris**


	5. Success After Struggle

_**Reflex**_

_**Chapter 5: Success After Struggle**_

**Well, here we go. A return after a looong break. I think my creative juices might just be pumping again. Enjoy! -Chris**

_3 weeks __after_

_~Jill Valentine~_

I wiped sweat from my brow. I was in Europe now, but I'd been to so many countries in the past eight days I didn't even remember which one I was in now. I think it was Romania. Back two weeks ago, we'd discovered leads on Neo-Umbrella operating in America, but before we'd had a chance to engage them, they'd packed up and ran back to this continent. Strictly speaking, I'd kept my work about returning to Piers and Chris in a week. I hadn't been able to see them for long though.

I had my M92F in my grip and my VZ61 machine gun at my waist. "Alright, move in." I commanded, pointing Delta Team's Lieutenant, Xavier Luke, in the direction of the alley. Xavier took lead, with me behind him and the rest of Delta Team following. I watched as he shined his flashlight down the long, dark alley. I peered, squinting, until I could see...

"Fall back!"

And we did. A trap had been set, and a good one; about a dozen Chrysalids were bubbling and bursting into Napad creatures, whose first instinct was to charge right at us. I aimed my M9 at the nearest one's head as I sped out of the tunnel. The bullet hit it right in the face, but for all the damage it did, it might as well have not hit at all. The only thing it did manage to do was send the beast into a rage, an angry, red, gorilla-esque rage. And that rage made it run right at me and into me.

"Captain Valentine!" I heard from somewhere. I couldn't respond because the wind had been knocked out of me and my face was planted in the cement. I struggled to my feet, and looked the red assault monster in the eyes. It glared at me, roared, and charged again. I was ready for it this time. I pushed my hands out and jumped, catching the monster's foreplate and letting it carry me around to the side, and the Napad swept right past me. "Shoot for the back!" I yelled. Immediately, seven guns of varying power sent bullets hurling into the thing's back plate, causing it to fall over, and soon enough, succumb and burn away.

"Everybody back up!" Delta's explosives man said. I saw him pull a grenade launcher off of his back, and jumped over the nearest gate. Seconds later, the beasts were blown to smithereens. It took two shots to finish them all.

"I really hate those things." I breathed out, holding my ribs.

"Giant red apes is what they are. Fuckin' apes." Xavier said. I nodded solemnly. "Into that tunnel, now." I instructed, again heading into the alleyway. Delta haphazardly destroyed the remainder of the cocoons as we passed them. Steadily, it got darker.

This was a smart NeoU game. Without those g-launchers, our team could have suffered serious damage, and a lesser team would have been wiped out. These people didn't kid around. I turned on the flashlight on my field hat as I continued walking into the tunnel. It was getting colder too.

Now that I think about it, yeah, I was pretty sure we were in Romania. I wasn't going to ask anyone; I had to at least act like I was in better shape than the people around me, as captain. We'd seen pretty low bioterrorist activity in the country itself save for the division we were tracking, and it seemed like they were avoiding the south and southeastern areas of Europe. Which was good, because that would make it harder for them to seep into Africa again while B.S.A.A. was still on the lookout.

I wasn't sweating anymore, but I felt like it. Wherever we were going, it was hopefully a good lead and would take us to these crazy bastards.

* * *

_~Piers__ Nivans~_

I was snuggled on the couch with Chris. My head laid on his shoulder, and his arm around my large, green and pink one. It wasn't really by my choice that I had sort of regressed into Chris's...lover, but I didn't exactly regret it. He hadn't let up, no matter how much I had told him I was ugly, that I was a monster, however much else I had pissed and moaned about it. I kind of just fell into it, let him cuddle, hold, kiss me more and more often until it was normal. It was a normality I had grown to accept and like, even.

Chris was stroking the scars on my face when the doorbell rang. I started to get up, but Chris stretched and sat up, saying he'd do it. So I sat back down on the sofa and muted the television.

"The hell are you doing at my house?" Chris's voice gritted out. I peered up; he only used that tone with one person. Sure enough, Ginger Bald himself was at the door. I couldn't see much because Chris's body was blocking the view, but I knew it was Jake. Within a few seconds, the view was completely blocked because Chris closed the door with both of them on the outside. Patiently, I waited.

After a couple minutes, Chris came back inside, alone. He was holding a large rifle. "What did Wesker want?" I asked sullenly.

"Nothing. He wanted to return this. They found it in China." He said, his voice emotionless. I took the rifle from him. It was my old Anti-Material Rifle. It was banged up and scratched and generally war-torn, but it was definitely the same. I felt like a friend had come back to me.

"Did you tell him thanks for me?"

"I must have forgotten." Chris said through lockjaw. I'd tell Jake later with as much trouble, if I could. I curled up, holding the rifle as best as I could with my arm the way it was. I was glad it was back with me, even if using it was out of the question. "Do you want me to hang that up on the wall?" Chris asked.

Did I want him to hang it on the wall, fuck no. This was my signature weapon, I needed it with me. At _all_ times. "That's okay, I'll hang on to it. Come back to the couch, Chris." I said, scooting over. He rejoined me, curving his muscled arms around me the way he always did when given half a chance.

* * *

_~Jessica Sherawat~_

"Mistress, hurry!" Dav rattled as I practically ran down the hallway. I did not appreciate being rushed, even as far back as my B.S.A.A. spy days. I was not one to be made to run when not absolutely necessary. "This better be good." I warned him.

"It is!" he said, running even faster. I sighed and paused to catch my breath, before running after him. It would help if the Verona Complex didn't have such long hallways. After what seemed like five minutes, he slowed down. "We think you'll be satisfied with this one, Mistress." he said excitedly. We were coming up on the room where all of the genetic experiments to create a third superbeing were. "Do you think you've done it this time?" I asked, realizing the possibility. "A new super morph?" I asked.

"Yes, we think this is the one!" he said as he opened the door. We were immediately engulfed in fog as we entered the dark testing labs. I followed Dav as he waded his way through scientists and stasis tubes. When we reached the source of the fog, everyone parted.

"Three hundred and fifty-three experiments...maybe today's the day..." I heard muttered from somewhere to my left. The very large suspension tube in front of me was drained, and I peered inside.

Laying there, like a large pearl, was a small orb. An egg. I approached it slowly. It was about as big around as a soccer ball, and translucent. When looked at from up close, the clear figure of...something could be seen inside it. It looked like a long black coil, sort of like a snake wound in spirals inside the egg. "May I...?" I started, reaching towards it. "Please be very careful." Dav said. I knew he wasn't talking about my lab coat's state of affairs.

I slowly, gently, and carefully placed my hands on the sides of the egg, and picked it up. It was cool, but pulsated with warm veins along the outer skin. It was soft, and definitely very fragile. There was no shell, the creature inside kept it spherical. I looked very close to it, it was like a black viper, wound up inside. I looked on the right and located the head, an end that was slightly larger than the rest of it. Although, _viper_ was very much the wrong word. In fact, it looked kind of innocent. Letting go of my fascination with the egg, I spoke directly to Dav.

"Are you sure this creature is a possibility?" I asked, voice low.

"Fairly sure...in comparison to others." Dav said, looking evasive.

"Based on?"

"Tests...Early, primitive tests, but still..."

"Care for it. I want to oversee every aspect of it. And I don't want this thing being a false alarm, understood?" I said, warningly.

"Understood, Mistress." I heard echoed around the room. I held the little translucent sphere for a little while longer, then surrendered it back to the scientists and the stasis tube.

Maybe this actually was a breakthrough. One could only hope. I didn't know if I or anyone had the patience for thousands and thousands of tests, and years of war in order to accomplish it. I desperately needed something controllable, malleable, very soon.

* * *

_~Piers__ Nivans~_

I didn't let go of that rifle all day. Chris never let go of me all day, either. I had a problem with neither up until the man suggested the gun was getting more love than he was, which, when it came down to it, it was. I don't think he really needed to believe that, though. Eventually, we'd eat, and then get to bed. I hadn't slept in a bed other than Chris's since day one. I think that might have been his plan.

I fully intended on sleeping with my rifle, but Chris wouldn't let me. He said I might fire it in my sleep and kill myself or him. I told him it wasn't even loaded, and besides, the more likely case was firing my own arm in my sleep-which had already happened several times before and given us both rude awakenings.

But then he went to the bathroom and I stashed it under my side of the mattress.

Chris came back, did the cuddly thing, did the stroking-my-face thing, and then went to sleep in a few minutes. I don't mean to downplay his affections, I just sometimes think he was trying harder than he needed to. Like he was still trying to make me feel attractive, still trying to make up for Lanshiang. I loved him, I knew it, I just wondered if he knew it. So I'd cuddle into him, burying my head in his land mass of a chest, and go to sleep too. I knew he felt all the better waking up like that, just as I did.

Goodnight, Captain.

* * *

_~Jill Valentine~_

I spat on the ground.

"Are they all dead?" I asked Xavier, who had his hands on his knees, hacking and coughing. "Yeah, that's the last of 'em." he informed me.

"Good." I said. We'd found the Neo-Umbrella faction, and they'd opened fire on us the minute they saw us. They were all dead now. Three of our team were injured, but hopefully it wasn't life-threatening, and from what I could tell, they weren't. "This is Jill Valentine, we need backup and extra medic supplies." I said into my radio.

"Roger that, Captain Valentine. Be right there." the voice buzzed back.

I leaned up. I felt like crap. I hated when cornered people pulled guns. They went reckless in these situations. The Neo-U hit more or their own forces than ours. Well, that's what happens. It's a shame, at least one alive would have made getting information easier.

It looked like it was death before dishonor with these people.


	6. Chrysalid Shell

_**Reflex**_

_**Chapter 6: Chrysalid Shell**_

**I have been working on this one chapter for soooo long. When summer comes, you could say it will be "writing season" because high school will finally be out of the way. Just two more weeks! Enjoy! -Chris **

_~Jessica Sherawat~_

Superbeing One. Superbeing Two. Superbeing Three.

Haos. Talos. Mystery...?

My life was starting to revolve around these three matters. Reconstructing Haos, recreating T-A.L.O.S., and nurturing the third one. Moreso around the third one than the other two. It was my job to personally oversee the efforts of Neo-Umbrella in the past weeks and future ones, but it was my need, my obligation, to oversee that little egg that had been in the suspension pod. Slowly, very slowly, it grew. The little black snake thing inside had developed visible scales. The slick filmy shell had started to glow green at times. It was like a little calming orb. Whenever work was stressing me out and I was out of rifle ammo for the time being, I would just visit the little tube in the lab and hold it for a while.

It was yesterday that Dav had informed me that the egg should be hatching soon. That little black snake would be popping free of its yokey film soon enough.

Right now, I was beginning to get bored in my office. I'd already filled in 150% of my quota for today. I'd shot down a few birds. I'd done more research. I'd played Solitaire. So now I was moving to the back of the office to do some sleuthing and cabinet-opening. There were still files and probably a lot of secrets I hadn't dared to go through yet, and now that I had time, I had no excuse not to.

Well, no better time, I guess.

* * *

"I'm sorry, alright?"

We were standing outside Chris's door. I honestly felt like punching Jake in the face. I wanted to, I did. I still resented him, a lot. I liked the fact that he had come to apologize to me for leaving us behind to deal with Haos. As if I hadn't gone into it knowing what could happen. What I did not like was him waiting weeks to do it and then try and talk to me all strain-faced, as if the words he was saying were so hard to force out. Those three words he said, it made him look like he was ripping off his own arm and trying to give it to me to replace mine. _It wasn't that hard._

"I know." I said simply.

"Well..." Jake said. What, did he expect something back from me?"

"Well, what?" I said.

"Well...I'm sorry, and...well, I'm just sorry. I thought you should know that." Jake tried again.

"Good to hear. Anything else?"

There was that pained look on his face again. The more I saw it, the more I hated it and its owner.

"Let me explain something." Jake persisted.

"Go right ahead." I said with a nod.

"When we left you in that room with the giant...Haos, thing, that monster...I don't know what I was doing. Sherry was hellbent on staying with you guys, and we should've, but...I don't know, I was convinced we had something else to do, something more important." he said.

"Yeah, more important than the end of the world. I heard. According to Sherry, she said you two 'had a job to finish'." I mused.

"That's the thing though. We didn't. I don't even know why I said that. I have no idea what I thought I was doing, or saying, or...shit..." Jake trailed off. I could see that this was a genuine apology from him, but I could also see that he was speaking the absolute truth, which in this only made his situation with me worse. He pretty much fucking abandoned us and made Sherry come with him...well, on the other hand, at least Sherry made it out alive. Then again, again, they had to deal with Ustanak, so it could have gone either way. I still couldn't stand to be around the man.

"I didn't nearly die because of you, Jake. I just don't like you. And I'm not ever likely to." I said, trying to keep hate out of my voice.

"Fair enough." Jake said weakly.

* * *

Hmm. Pretty deep stuff. Most of it was stuff that had to do with experiments, or otherwise documented Ada's misadventures in places like China and Edonia. It was pretty interesting stuff, although it seemed Ada liked to detail the gore pretty minutely. I kept going until I found the very last folder, hidden at the back of the black cabinet. I had to pry it open, it was one of those that jams magnetically.

Once I got it open, I could see that there was just one thing inside, a blue folder. It was stuffed with papers, though. I had to balance it on my palm to get it out and avoid spilling its contents all over. I laid it on my desk carefully and pulled it open after finding no hint as to what it was about.

There were pictures inside, and underneath documents. They looked handwritten, all of them, in a neat scrawl. I decided to go through the pictures first and picked up the first snapshot, which depicted the woman in blue, with the red scarf, that I knew to be Ada Wong. It was a face-shot, staring directly at the camera and likely taken with a tripod. Her hair was short-cut and hung around her ears like it did in all the images of her I'd found. The caption underneath read _Ada Wong. _

The next few sets of images were similar. Same dress, same style, same...discontent face. But after the first six, I found a different image. It looked like it had been captured from a high-speed camera or a security camera. It showed the same woman, but wearing different gear. A red shirt with black gloves and tight black pants. You couldn't see her face. The caption under this one read _Ada Wong (?)._

There were a few more pictures of a woman in similar dress underneath. Then there was a picture that was similar, but looked older. It was the same woman again, but with a different red outfit on, a very revealing dress. The hair was just a little bit different, too. This one was dated 2004, and read _Spain, Wong?_

I just couldn't get my head around the endless pictures of Ada. Other than that, there persisted a few pictures of America's Chief Advisor of Security, Derek Simmons, and that was it. Since I couldn't decipher the images, I turned to the entries in handwriting.

* * *

Jake left. I went back inside and greeted Chris tiredly. Now that I was away from him and thought about it, I really wished I had punched Jake. Just hit him right across the face. Just to see what it felt like. He probably wouldn't have even argued. I might've even zapped him to vent a little. I was starting to realize I had a lot more pent-up anger at him than I consciously let on.

Chris wasn't in any mood different from mine. He agreed with me entirely, said he wanted to beat the kid senseless. Said he should've had him arrested a long time ago. It wasn't as though Chris actually intended to do any of that, though. What he did do was grab me by the waist and give me the regularly-scheduled bear squeeze. I was okay with this.

Around an hour later, I decided to rehearse my next meeting with Jake Muller, in private. It was more an action-idea thing that words. I didn't intend to seriously hurt him, just go against protocol maybe. After hearing Chris talk a while I wondered if he'd forgiven Jake and if I should too, but I quickly dismissed that. There was no way in hell he could just get off scott-free for causing so much trouble, not to mention dragging agent Sherry into all kinds of shit.

I just felt tired, like I had weeks ago. I felt like I was feeling too much, having too many hate episodes, being boring, not doing anything new.

* * *

Now these were more interesting. The first one read:

_I saw my twin today again. She was walking around on rooftops like she owned them. I'd teach her her place, but I have more important things to do right now. Maybe I'll talk to Derek about it later, after I've set the Chrysalid coordinates. After all, Derek knows me even better than I know me. Might have to fix that..._

There were more after that. They were all scraps like this, thoughts written down on paper in spare time.

_I saw her again. I spied on her. I always was a good spy, but, I think she might've seen me at one point. What is she doing? I can hear her, hear her walking, hear her running, hear her use that damn grapple gun she stole from me. But she never talks. She never speaks. She just walks around and runs and climbs. I don't even kow what she's trying to accomplish. Come to think of it, she might not even know._

_Derek and I made love again today. After we were done, I tried bringing up the subject of my twin, the other Ada. The impostor trying to imitate me. When I finally got around to it, he went really pale, like he knew something, but he just turned over and said he was worn out, that he didn't want to hear any ridiculous drivel. I listened to him. After a while I wondered if I just kept hallucinating her, the Red Woman. But Derek knew something, I saw it in him. I'm going to find out what it is._

_She spoke today, the other Ada. I heard saying things, talking to herself. I know she has that cube, just like mine, but she wasn't using it. She was just murmuring to the air. She probably didn't realize anyone was listening. Or, I don't know, maybe she did. She's clever like that. I can tell._

_Derek's been lavishing things on me again. He's spoiling me. I tell him I don't need these things, but he just says I deserve it, and he's right. When he says I'm the smartest woman on planet Earth, I know he's right. I may have an ego bigger than is healthy for me, but it's the truth. I mastermind all of this, really. He just helps. What he actually knows about virology could fit on the end of my pen. He's such a sweet assistant._

I kept reading. It was like glimpsing into Ada's mind. By the look of it, there were two Ada Wongs. The pictures served as absolute proof of it. What the hell did that mean...?

_I had a dream today. I think I've had it before. I looked different in it. I was blonde. My hair was longer. I was in the labs, working for Derek like I always have. I felt this...this need to please him, to feel right in his eyes. Usually it's the other way around. At least, when I wake up it is. But the dream felt wrong. I was Ada Wong, AM Ada Wong, not just some co-worker._

_The dream came again today. Except I was awake. It was like a daydream or a flashback or something. I felt chills, like the woman from the dreams and I were one person. And the worst part was, it happened while I was watching Red again. When I came out of it, she was staring right at me. I don't ever want to feel that jeopardized again. I ran for it. I don't even remember if I kept my composure or not._

_Derek was hiding something, I knew it. I found it in his labs when he was off somewhere. In his office. It was a tape, made a long time ago, I can't tell how long. But what it showed...it was awful. I can't believe it, I won't. There's no way it's true...so that only leaves one other oprion. It's how that twin of mine, Red Ada, came to be. Why would Derek..._

-I had to look for the other half of the paper-

_...use the C-Virus to do that? Was one of me not enough...? What's he doing with that other version of me?_

_I can't stand it anymore. I hate him. He can give me that sweet smile of his all he wants. But I hate him. I'll destroy him, give him what he deserves. He thinks he owns this world...but he doesn't. I do. It's mine now. I have the means to take it from him, and I will. Derek Simmons, I will destroy everything you love, including that imitator you love so much._

There was one left.

_They keep screaming. I wish they'd stop. It's quite annoying. I killed more people today. I love playing these games, but they do get tiresome. And what's worse, she won't leave me alone, the blonde woman, Carla. She haunts me. I'll kill her too._


	7. Princess Zenobia

_**Reflex**_

_**Chapter 7: Princess Zenobia**_

Must...update...fanfiction...I think I've lost my way with Jill. I don't think I can write her that realistic, but I'm trying.

_~Jill Valentine~_

"Fuck you, bitch!"

I twisted the man's leg further over his head and dug my knee into his back, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Aaagh, dammit, alright alright I'll talk, just stop it!"

"I thought so." I crouched down next to the immobile man's head, pistol blank against his temple. "Where are the other bioterror markets set up?" I asked flatly.

"I don't know."

"This gun is loaded, you should know that."

"I mean it, I don't know! They drop us off at different cities with strict orders, they don't tell us anything about where the others are!"

"You'd have to have some contacts to keep your subjects in supply."

"They all just come from these hooded guys wearing suits and armor and shit! I'm just part of it, I don't know anything outside this city!"

"Then I'm authorized to kill you." I said, sliding the barrel of the gun over to his forehead. It felt odd; maybe it was that I had been attacked by several more unnamed creatures that had tried to kill me in the past five hours just to get the one last venue crushed, and the fact that it wasn't even a larger Neo-Umbrella headquarters, but I wasn't quite as tolerant as I used to be. Granted, I've never been tolerant of bioterrorists, but I was so sick of following protocol. I was starting to feel the urge to just kill this pitiful asshole and be done with it, the quicker to getting the other venues and saving more lives that way, but if I did, we'd be lacking whatever information this fool _could_ give us.

"W-Wait! I did hear something! I heard something!"

Easy nut to crack. "Spit it out."

"Th-They were talking about projects to make more giants! Supergiants!"

_"Giant projects..."_ I murmured. What the hell was special about that? There had been giants since 2004 in marketing, and Ogroman were now common bioterror troop leads. Unless it was bigger? Hard to imagine it getting bigger than 50 feet. But then, this was Neo-Umbrella, and it was something I'd have to take into consideration too, now that this special "rumor" was part of it. "Supergiants" basically was covered by the immense Ogroman from the aircraft carrier in China waters, but that hadn't been considered anything of outstanding importance beyond its assigned mission.

"Thanks. That helps clear up so much." I said, gritting my teeth. "Is that all the information you have?"

"I-I...that's all I got, I swear!"

I let my breath loose. This was so frustrating.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Tie him down, take him back to the vans. He won't be much help in a court, but at least he'll rot in prison."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If we don't take some of our focus off of this project, the resurrection projects will slow down. And then our chances of getting stopped by the anti-bioweapon factions rises. Tell me what the situation is with HAOS 2.0 and the T-A.L.O.S. Elite."  
Dev took a deep breath before he spoke. "We do have samples of HAOS regenerating as we speak, but under careful guidance. Cells from the brain matter that was left have been added to the embryo that's forming now, so as to speed up the reformation process based on old bioform memory prints the Enhanced C-Virus took of the creature.*****" he said. "As for the T-A.L.O.S., well, we've got a C-Tyrant based on Ustanak's backups in the processes. We've already taken a subject and combined ithem with him, and there's already Tyrant symptoms showing. With luck, we'll get some growth spurts out and he'll grow larger."

"Do we have enough space to contain these creatures?" I asked. This had been worrying me for quite some time-the entire underwater facility at the oil had of course, been entirely destroyed when the agents had run through it. That was billions of dollars down the drain, to use a pun, and we didn't have those kind of resources or that much money. About half of our funds were being channeled into one place right now, and we had to get another foothold to house these things as they grew. HAOS's, of course, would need to be in the sea somewhere, and now that the coasts were being guarded, that was going to be harder than ever. We could probably manage something underground for the T-A.L.O.S., but that just wasn't going to work for the New Superbeing, the little spiral snake egg being kept in careful stasis elsewhere. It would need aeriel access. That was our plan, after all, our ambitions. Land, sky, and see, and mixes between the three.

"We do have plants and secret funds being moved around, looking for prospective setup areas. We're hoping to find something viable very soon, perhaps further away from here at our main facility. Can't have too much suspicious activity in the same area, you understand, Miss."

"Yes, I do." I said, thinking. "I've heard there are craters and sinkholes in areas like Mexico and Greece, right? Or we can go to Russia again, supplant a facility somewhere in a mountain like Umbrella before us." I said. "Yeah, I think that's smart. Set aside funds in Mexico and find a stabilized sinkhole to support our T-A.L.O.S. program, maybe infiltrate a national park or two for a decent cover. Head for Russia for the New program. As for HAOS...it's so soon after Lanshiang, the world is still on high red alert. But place the program somewhere in the European seas, and _don't_ be discovered." I ordered him.

"Yes, Miss Sherawat." Dev said, standing straight and heading off.

This was going to be difficult...but we could do this. I'd done it on the Zenobia, and I could make it happen again. And this time, I'd be the Queen in question.


End file.
